


Erlebnisse an der Westfront

by Machicachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Diary/Journal, Kriegstagebuch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trauma, World War I, based on war letters
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machicachan/pseuds/Machicachan
Summary: Erich Schröder ist ein junger Mann, der sich mit Begeisterung und Tatendrang in den Krieg begibt. In seinem Vorgesetzten Leutnant Johann Meyer findet er ein Vorbild, ein Ideal, dem er nacheifern kann. Denn obwohl der Leutnant selbst erst 23 Jahre alt ist, ist er irgendwie anders. Was sich zwischen den beiden entwickelt und ob zwischen den Gefahren der Westfront eine Freundschaft entstehen kann, können wir in Erichs Tagebuch nachempfinden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Erich und Johann sind meine Babys, ich habe ewig überlegt, ob ich und vor allem, wie ich eine Story auf die Beine stelle. Hier mein Versuch, die Realität mit Fiktion zu verbinden. 
> 
> Für die, die es interessiert: Beide Figuren basieren auf Männern, die tatsächlich im ersten Weltkrieg an der Westfront gekämpft haben. Ein Teil der Geschehnisse ist tatsächlich passiert, anderes, wie die Interaktion zwischen den beiden entspringt meiner Phantasie, weil sie in unterschiedlichen Regimentern gekämpft haben.

_Erich ist 20 Jahre alt, als er in den Krieg zieht. Nach seiner Militär-Ausbildung in Lüneburg kommt er an die Westfront._ _Als er in das Militär eintritt, beginnt er ein Tagebuch zu führen, um später eine Erinnerung an die Ereignisse zu haben. Es gibt lange und kurze Einträge. Es gibt Tage, an denen schreibt Erich gar nichts und es gibt Tage, da hat er das Bedürfnis er müsse sein ganzes Leben in dieses kleine Büchlein pressen. Er hat es immer bei sich, in der Innentasche seiner Uniform. Für den Fall, dass es eine oder zwei ruhige Minuten gibt._

 

 

August 1914 

Mh.. wie beginne ich das nun? Ich schätze, einfach drauf los?

 

Ich bin als Einjährig-Freiwilliger bei den Dragonern aufgenommen. Auf die Schnelle hat man uns in Lüneburg die Grundlagen des Soldatseins, Schwimmen und Reiten gelehrt. Und obwohl ich noch in Lüneburg bin, ängstigt Mutter sich, weil die Briefe so lange unterwegs sind – wie unsinnig. Sie sollte sich lieber für mich freuen, da ich doch jetzt Fahnenjunker bin. Von den 8 neuen Fahnenjunkern sind 5 von Adel, da könnte sie als deutsche Mutter ruhig etwas stolzer sein.


	2. 13. September 1914

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir selbst ein bisschen weh, dass das Chapter so kurz ist.   
> Aber bedenkt, dass Erich zuvor nie Tagebuch geführt hat und er sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen muss, seine Erlebnisse zu dokumentieren.

13\. September 1914

Ich bin aufgeregt, endlich geht es los! Endlich raus, endlich Gelegenheit sich zu beweisen!

Der Zug rattert auf den Schienen Richtung Front. An dem letzten Bahnhof kam uns ein Gefangenentransport entgegen, sie sehen toll aus, mit ihren weiten roten Hosen. Die französischen Sanitäter laufen hier frei herum. Ihnen sitzt wohl doch so etwas wie Ehre im Leib, wenn sie sich um die Verwundeten kümmern.

Die Gefangenen betteln uns an nach Tabak und Cigareth, ein paar Esel werfen etwas herüber. Wie Tiere stürzen sie sich darauf.


	3. 14. September 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter Richtung Front.

14\. September 1914

Heute haben wir hinter Düsseldorf den Rhein passiert. Der ganze Zug sang die „Wacht am Rhein"! Dazu die Jubelrufe der Bevölkerung, ein fabelhaftes Erlebnis! Und die Mädchen in ihren wehenden Kleidern, wie sie winken! Ein paar dralle sind auch darunter, da wird es einem ganz eng ums Herz, wenn sich der Zug in Bewegung setzt.

Doch die Dragoner, mit denen ich unterwegs bin, sind sonnigen Gemüts, alle sind ein wenig aufgedrehter als sonst. Wir schwatzen noch etwas über die Mädchen und vertreiben uns die Zeit mit Kartenspielen.

Ich schicke noch einen letzten Gruß aus Deutschland, d. h. aus diesem Deutschland, an meine Eltern. Einer von den wenigen Verletzten, Karl, er hat einen Schuss am Schenkel abbekommen, nimmt den Brief mit in die Heimat.

 


	4. 16. September 1914

16\. September 1914

Wir haben heute morgen Lüttich passiert. An den Bahnhöfen verkaufen die Leute Tabak und was sie sonst noch verschachern können, an die Soldaten. Viele von ihnen jung, genau wie ich. Gerade mal einen Schritt aus der Schule heraus und schon auf dem Weg an die Front. Lüttich ist eine sehr schöne Stadt. Vom Krieg merkt man nichts. Es scheint alles seinen gewohnten Gang zu gehen. Wir haben heute in einem sehr vornehmen Hotel gegessen; sehr gut, aber sehr vornehm wenig. Hanken hat von seinem Abendspaziergang einen Laib Brot mitgebracht, den wir uns schmecken lassen haben. Erstaunlich, wo der Kerl immer was zu Essen auftreibt

Der Güterbahnhof ist fast voll von Militärzügen. Die belgischen Bahnen können die Truppen kaum bewältigen.

Es ist September, die Fahrt wird von Tag zu Tag interessanter, manchmal sehen wir zerschossene Gebäude, doch das sind Einzelfälle. Wenn man durch diese Gegend hier fährt, weiß man, was unsere Truppen schon geleistet haben. Steile schroffe Kalksteinwände - tiefe Löcher. Aber eine schöne Gegend ist es. Ein merkwürdiges Bild, wenn das Übrige noch nett und wohlgeordnet aussieht.


	5. 17. September 1914

17\. September 1914

Wir haben heute einen neuen Vorgesetzten bekommen. Sein Name ist Leutnant Johann Meyer. Er scheint ein anständiger Kerl zu ein. Wir hatten es gerade erfahren, dass da wer neues für uns kommt, da kam er schon in unser Abteil – ein großer Kerl mit kantigem Gesicht - und gab jedem seine Hand. Ein kräftiger Händedruck, in den Augen der gleiche Ausdruck wie bei uns – der Drang sich zu beweisen - ein Mann der Tat? Nun wir werden sehen.

Wir hielten heute Nachmittag vor dem Haus eines belgischen Dorfmeisters, seine Frau brachte uns Kaffee, das Einzige, was sie noch zu bieten hatte. Die Franzosen haben in dem Dorf schreckliche Spuren hinterlassen. Grausam, wie sie die eigenen Leute ausbluten. Meyer hielt uns dazu an, die Sachen, die wir von den Dorfbewohnern bekamen, großzügig zu vergüten. Wer das nicht konnte, dem half er aus. Feiner Kerl. Auch wenn sie mit etwas zu essen wohl mehr hätten anfangen können.

Die Franzosen haben nichts bezahlt, bei ihrer Zerstörungswut haben sie nur alles klein gehauen. Einer von uns setzte sich an das demolierte Klavier und spielte Walzer. Verkehrte Welt.

Als der Zug sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, bekamen wir Händedrücke und Au revoirs.


	6. 19. September 1914

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir kommen der Front immer näher...

19\. September 1914

Heute ging es mit den Pferden weiter. Von Weitem konnten wir beobachten, wie zwei Flieger eine Stadt umkämpften. Einer wurde getroffen und fing Feuer. In einem Strudel aus Flammen stürzte er ab. Einige johlten, war es doch der Französische gewesen. Leutnant Meyer johlte nicht, er stand stramm und salutierte. Ein respektvoller Gruß an die Flieger, mit Stolz in der Brust würdigte er den Erfolg. Wir sahen es und machten es nach. So standen wir da, 20 Mann, die eine Hand am Pferd, die andere Hand im Soldatengruß.

Als wir weiterritten, sagte ich dem Leutnant, dass es wohl keinem von uns eingefallen wäre, den Fliegern zu danken, es war doch ihre Pflicht, die sie dort am Himmel erfüllt hatten.

Er lächelte nur. „Schröder, Sie sind noch neu, sie werden hier draußen, wenn es das Schicksal will, noch Vieles lernen. Natürlich war es für uns ein Erfolg, doch denken Sie nur einen winzigen Moment an die Insassen des anderen Flugzeugs. Sie haben ihr Leben für ihr Vaterland gegeben, genauso wie wir es irgendwann tun werden." Dann schaute er für eine Sekunde betrübt, auch wenn der Blick so schnell verschwunden war, dass ich mir mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher bin.

Ich habe nur genickt und mich entschuldigt. Aber verstanden habe ich die Worte des Leutnants nicht, was kann es schließlich Größeres geben, als den Heldentod für das Vaterland zu sterben?

 


	7. 21. September 1914

21\. September 1914

Haben heute die französische Grenze passiert. Auf dem Ritt liefen uns ein paar Franzosen über den Weg. Wir hatten das Überraschungsmoment, schossen von Weitem und beobachteten, wie die Schlengels Hals über Kopf flüchteten. Wir johlten und pfiffen ihnen hinterher, ein Heidenspaß!

Wir sind etwa 120 km von Paris entfernt. Die Bevölkerung benimmt sich ausgezeichnet gegen uns. Wir nähern uns langsam der Front. Man sprach von drei Tagen, dann wäre es für uns endlich so weit. Die Verpflegung ist ganz gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns fast alles von den Franzosen klauen müssen. Heute wurde ich zum Kochen eingeteilt, aus Bohnen, Kartoffeln und Mohrrüben habe ich ein ganz anständiges Essen zurechtgemacht. Meyer setzte sich zu mir, als ich da so saß und für 20 Leute Kartoffeln schälte. Wir unterhielten uns recht angenehm. Er erzählte mir von seiner Schwester Emma, die ihm ihre Kamera geschickt hatte, damit er seine Erlebnisse dokumentieren könne. Ich erzähle ihm meinerseits von Vater, dass er allerhand zu tun hätte, da er als Arzt die Verwundeten, die es zurück in die Heimat geschafft hatten, versorgte.

Allen scheint es geschmeckt zu haben und Leutnant Meyer bedachte mich mit einem anerkennenden Nicken. „Sie werden in Zukunft wohl öfter den Küchendienst übernehmen, Schröder!" Gut, wenn es ihm geschmeckt hat. Und beschweren will ich mich auch nicht, in Kartoffeln zu wühlen ist ja doch angenehmer, als in den Äpfeln der Pferde.


	8. 23. September 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir sind an der Stellung angekommen, Aufregung macht sich in der jungen Einheit breit - morgen geht es in den Graben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bemühe mich wirklich, authentisch zu sein. Ich habe mir noch nie so viele Gedanken über verwendete Zeitformen gemacht. "Welchen Tempus würde Erich wohl benutzen, wenn er nur schnell ein paar Worte in sein Tagebuch kritzelt?" Wahnsinn :D

23\. September 1914

Morgen ist es so weit. Bei Sonnenaufgang haben wir den Befehl zum Ausmarsch. Ich bin angespannt. Die Aufregung sammelt sich in meinem Bauch und lässt mich ruhelos umherlaufen. Noch sind es ein paar Stunden, bis wir uns in die Decken rollen sollten, also werde ich mir zusammen mit den anderen einen kleinen Beruhigungsschluck genehmigen.

…

Das tat gut, ich fühlte mich gleich viel besser, als mir der Schnaps die Kehle runterbrannte. Wir saßen in einem kleinen Lagerraum, Kisten dienten uns als Sitzgelegenheiten und wir machten Witze über das, was uns morgen wohl erwartet. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und unser Leutnant steht bedröppelt inmitten seiner Einheit in dem kleinen Räumchen. Alle starrten ihn an.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht stören, meine Herren! Doch seien Sie so gut und geben Sie mal die Flasche herüber!“

Da fängt Hanken lauthals an zu lachen und wirft ihm die Flasche rüber. „Sagen Sie, Herr Leutnant, Sie sind doch wohl nicht aufgeregt?“

„Ach woher! Es ist nicht mein erster Einsatz, wissen Sie, Hanken? Doch so ein kleiner Schluck vor dem Schlafen bringt mir stärkere Nerven, die Ihnen vermutlich morgen den Hintern retten werden!“ Er lachte und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Zu unser aller Überraschung blieb der Leutnant da und verblüffte uns damit, dass er jeden beim Namen ansprach und gezielt Fragen zur Familie oder Problemchen jedes Einzelnen stellte. Paulsens kleine Schwester war krank, dass wusste jeder, doch woran genau sie litt, vergaßen wir sofort, nachdem es uns erzählt wurde – irgendeine böswillige Krankheit, der nicht beizukommen war. Doch Meyer fragte ihn gezielt, ob sie schon diese oder jene Therapie versucht hätten. Da staunten wir nicht schlecht! Er ist nicht einmal eine Woche bei uns und weiß über alles Bescheid! Das konnten wir nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, gerade Hanken hat ein sehr loses Mundwerk und der Schnaps machte es nicht besser.

„Herr Leutnant! Sie wissen ja wohl alles über uns, aber wir wissen gar nichts über Sie, das scheint nicht recht zu sein!“

Wir sahen Hanken schon Strafrunden laufen, aber Meyer lachte nur und forderte uns auf, unsere Fragen zu stellen, die uns offenbar auf der Seele brannten. Das ließen wir uns ja nicht zweimal sagen.

„Wo kommen Sie her, Herr Leutnant?“

„Aus einem Örtchen nahe bei Löhne, Herr Müller.“

Auch ich hob meine Hand, die Frage brannte mir seit der ersten Begegnung auf der Zunge. Wir hatten schon gerätselt, waren aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

„Schröder, was möchten Sie wissen?“

„Wie alt sind Sie, Herr Leutnant?“

„Was glauben Sie denn, meine Herren?“, grinste er und dann fingen wir reihum an zu raten. Viele behaupteten, er sei sicher schon dreißig, da er häufig so altklug daherredete, andere schätzten ihn auf Ende zwanzig.

„Sie liegen daneben, im Frühjahr habe ich mein dreiundzwanzigstes Lebensjahr vollendet.“

Paulsen pfiff durch die Zähne, das hatten wir nicht erwartet.

Doch Hanken der Dussel, rief schon die nächste Frage: „Haben sie ein Mädchen in der Heimat, Herr Leutnant?“, dabei machte er das schmierigste Grinsen, was ich je gesehen habe.

„Nun Herr Hanken, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, da Sie so ein brennendes Interesse an meinem Liebesleben zu haben scheinen, ich kann Ihnen jedoch sagen, dass außer meiner Mutter und meinen Schwestern, wohl keine Dame in der Heimat auf mich wartet.“ Er schmunzelte, während Hankens Wangen Feuer fingen und der Rest der Truppe sich schenkelklopfend über ihn amüsierte. Geschah ihm ganz recht, was stellte er einem Vorgesetzten auch so eine Frage.

Nachdem wir uns beruhigt hatten, löste sich die Runde auf und wir schlurften alle in unsere Unterkünfte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit kam da so eine Idee... Was haltet ihr (später) von einem Brief des jungen Leutnants an seine Schwester Emma? Seid ihr überhaupt an seiner Sichtweise interessiert?


	9. 23.9.1914 [Feldpostbrief des Johann Meyer]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leutnant Meyer schickt vor dem Einsatz noch einen Brief an seine Schwester Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johann ist ein sehr vielschichtiger Mann, den es langsam zu entschlüsseln gilt. In einem Brief an seine Schwester Emma möchte ich euch eine weitere Facette seines Wesens zeigen :)
> 
> Wie immer versuche ich, dem Sprachstil der Zeit treu zu sein. Wenn etwas unklar sein sollte, fragt, wie immer, gern nach :)

_Johann Meyer schreibt, wie alle anderen, Briefe in die Heimat. In der Regel gehen die Briefe an seine Eltern, die sie der ganzen Familie zugänglich machen. Mit seiner jüngsten Schwester Emma hatte er jedoch schon immer ein besonderes Verhältnis, das auch im Krieg gewahrt wird, indem er ihr anders, als seinen anderen Geschwistern, Briefe zusendet, die sie den Eltern nicht vollständig vorlesen soll._

 

23.9.1914

Liebes Emmeltierchen!

Ich hoffe es geht Dir gut! Seit Oktober habe ich nichts von mir hören lassen, aber du bekommst die Briefe an Mutter und Vater ja auch zu sehen. Den Film, welchen du mir geschickt hast, wird bald mit Photographien gefüllt sein, ich denke, es werden nicht alle gelungen sein. Wenn du es einrichten kannst, schick mir doch recht bald einen neuen. Ich habe jetzt eine neue Truppe unter meinem Kommando. Ich bin ihnen entgegengeschickt. „Holen Sie die Kerls ab!“ Und schon wurde ich in den nächsten Zug gesetzt. (Vielleicht hat der Rittmeister auch gedacht, dass mir ein paar Tage fern der Front gut täten.) (Du erinnerst Dich doch an unsere Abmachung, nicht wahr?)

Morgen haben viele meiner Leute ihren ersten Einsatz im Schützengraben. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme alle wieder heil hinaus.

Kannst Du Mutter sagen, dass ich sie um mindestens 20 dicke Kerzen bitte? Hier gibt es in den Kantinen keine und meine Leute müssen dann abends im Dunkeln und noch dazu in kalten feuchten Erdlöchern hocken und da möchte ich, dass sie wenigstens etwas Licht hätten.

Es sind 5 Tage im Graben, sorgt euch also nicht, wenn ihr nicht sofort etwas hört.

Auf bald Du liebe Schwester! Grüße bitte alle recht herzlich von mir.

Dein treuer Bruder Johann


	10. 28. September 1914 (Teil I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich erzählt, wie es ihnen bei ihrem ersten Einsatz ergangen ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich ist es soweit! Das, worauf Erich und seine Kameraden so lange gewartet haben, ihr erster richtiger Einsatz!

28\. September 1914

Wir waren für 5 Tage im Graben. Unser erster Schützengrabeneinsatz.

Die ersten drei Tage verliefen ruhig, wir beobachteten, wie die Franzosen einen Graben ihrer Seite auszubessern versuchten und hielten sie zum Narren, indem wir sie zuerst ignorierten, um ihnen dann, als sie sich gesammelt hatten, Feuer unterm Hintern zu machen.

Dumm nur, dass wir diejenigen waren, die zum Narren gehalten wurden. Es war nur eine Ablenkung gewesen. Tagelang hatten wir uns an der Nase herumführen lassen, während die Schengel an anderer Stelle vorgedrungen waren. Am vierten Tag brachen sie durch und die Hölle über uns herein.

Wenn Meyer nur gewusst hätte, wie recht er damit gehabt hatte, dass er starke Nerven gebrauchen konnte.

Etwa 40 Meter von unserem Unterstand entfernt, gab es einen großen Knall. Dann ein paar Sekunden Stille. Sie fühlte sich ewig an. Plötzlich zerrissen Schreie die Luft, gefolgt von weiteren Explosionen und Schüssen.

„Bewegung! Haltet sie auf!“ Die Anweisung weckte meinen Körper aus seiner Starre, die Nähe der Explosion hatte mich sogar zu atmen aufhören lassen. Gierig sog ich die Luft ein und setzte meine Beine in Bewegung, um die nächste Windung des Schützengrabens. Andere trabten in die gleiche Richtung wie ich, einer zückte schon eine seiner Handgranaten und war im Begriff, das Ding zu zünden.

„Nicht! Was ist, wenn da noch welche von unseren Leuten sind?!“

Er ließ von der Zündvorrichtung ab und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. In den ganzen Schüssen, die fielen, konnte man den, der den Soldaten traf nicht ausmachen. Er sackte tot in sich zusammen, die Kugel hatte einen Teil seines Auges zerfetzt.

Da zogen wir alle unsere Granaten und warfen, was das Zeug hielt. Wir stürmten vor und konnten die Angreifer etwas zurückdrängen. Doch wir hatten einen erheblichen Abschnitt an die Franzosen verloren. Gerade, als wir dachten, wir könnten sie in ihre Gräben zurückschlagen, gab ihre Artillerie einen Schuss ab. Es war der zum Zielen gewesen und ein Signal. Für die Franzosen und für uns. Dann prasselten die Geschosse auf uns hinunter. So schnell uns unsere Beine trugen, stürmten wir zum nächsten Unterstand. Als wir lossprangen, waren wir noch zu fünft. Mit Glück erreichten ich und Paulsen einen, dessen Erdloch noch nicht mit Leibern gefüllt war und ich presste mich in den Dreck, versuchte mit der erdigen Wand zu verschmelzen, um den tödlichen Splittern zu entkommen. Die französischen Eisengrüße gingen auf uns nieder. Direkt vor dem Unterstand schlug eines der Geschosse ein und ließ die Erde erzittern. Mich traf etwas in den Rücken, ich dachte erst: „Schröder, das war’s.“ Es kam kein Schmerz, aber als ich nach hinten fasste, fühlten meine Finger warme Feuchtigkeit. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und besah mir meine Hand. Dunkelrotes Blut färbte meine Hand, befleckte meinen Ärmel. Ich drehte mich, wollte nach einem Sanitäter rufen, doch da sah ich es. Es hatte einen der Männer erwischt, der es nicht schnell genug in einen der Unterstände geschafft hatte. Mich hatte ein zerfetzter Arm getroffen, der jetzt vor meinen Füßen lag. Fasziniert und erschrocken beobachtete ich, wie weiteres Blut aus ihm heraustrat.

Ich wurde gepackt und von der Öffnung weggezogen, bevor ein weiteres Geschoss einschlug.

Der Leutnant brüllte über den Lärm hinweg: „Schröder!“ Er schüttelte mich. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Sie werden noch gebraucht! – Atmen Sie!“

Da erwachte ich aus meiner Starre, ließ mich vom Leutnant an die Wand ziehen und versuchte meine Atmung zu beruhigen, die ich, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, eingestellt hatte.

Es hätte genauso gut mich erwischen können, wenn ich nur etwas langsamer gewesen wäre… wenn mich der Leutnant nicht vom Eingang weggezogen hätte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab hier mal bewusst einen Cut gemacht. Erich wird hier auch eine Pause gemacht haben, bevor er seinen Bericht fortsetzt. Seid also auf mehr gespannt :)


	11. 28. September 1914 - Teil II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich erzählt weiter von der Rückkehr aus dem Schützengraben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Anmerkung zu der Truppengröße: Mehrere Stunden Recherche haben leider nicht zu mehr geführt als die Zuggröße von bis zu 60 Mann. Dabei gibt es aber immer Untergruppen, dabei komme ich leider zu keiner fixen Zahl. Ich habe mich dafür entschieden eine Gruppengröße von 20 Mann anzusetzen, sodass ein Zug aus 3 Gruppen besteht. Da der Leutnant als Zugführer fungiert, erklärt sich, warum Johann alle Männer kennt. Er hat also de facto 60 Männer unter sich. Natürlich darf nicht vernachlässigt werden, dass es sich dabei nicht nur um 'Mannschaften' handelt, sondern auch höhere Ränge wie z.B. der Wachtmeister vertreten sind.

  1. September 1914 – Teil II



Ich frage mich, wie wir es fertiggebracht haben. Aber irgendwie haben wir es lebend zurückgeschafft, als die Verstärkung unserer Reihen ankam. Doch zu welchem Preis?

Als wir ins Lager zurückkehrten glichen wir schwarzen Gestalten, jeder Einzelne voller Dreck und Blut. Vor allem waren wir wenige. Als wir voller Euphorie vor 5 Tagen zum Graben marschiert waren, waren wir noch 60 Mann. Jetzt waren wir vielleicht noch 2 Dutzend. Es regnete. Der Regen grub Spuren in die schwarzen ausdruckslosen Gesichter. Wir wurden zum Fluss geschickt, um uns den schlimmsten Dreck von den Uniformen und den Leibern zu waschen.

Wir stiegen bis zu den Knien in die kalten Fluten und wuschen uns. Fremdes Blut und Dreck wurden vom Wasser davongetragen. Als wären sie nie da gewesen. Angestrengt versuchte ich das Blut des Armes aus meinem Ärmel zu waschen, bis mir einfiel, dass mein Rücken ebenfalls besudelt war. Ich riss mir die Jacke vom Leib und tauchte sie in die Fluten. Ich schrubbte und schrubbte, doch so ganz wollte es sich einfach nicht entfernen lassen. Ich sah, wie der Kamerad, der sich neben mich gestellt hatte, um sich zu waschen, schwankte und griff instinktiv nach ihm, als sich die Wassermassen über ihm zusammenziehen wollten. Er war vor Erschöpfung einfach zusammengebrochen und beinahe im knietiefen Wasser ertrunken. Als ich ihn wieder hochzog, waren seine Augen weit aufgerissen, wie bei einem Tier. Ich zog ihn ans Ufer und stützte ihn, während er hustend Wasser hervorwürgte. Ich strich ihm über den Rücken während er wieder zu Atem kam.

„Geht’s wieder?“

Er nickte.

„Wie heißen Sie?“

Er räusperte sich, bevor er leise antwortete: „Mein Name ist Wagner.“

„Wagner also.“ Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin. „Ich bin Erich Schröder und es ist mir eine Freude Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

Er griff danach und schüttelte sie. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits... Danke, dass Sie mich aus dem Fluss gezogen haben.“

Wassertropfen liefen aus seinen kurzen strohblonden Haaren über sein Gesicht, während er zu mir hochsah. Er sah jünger aus als ich, seine Uniform verriet mir, dass er ebenfalls zu den Kavalleristen gehörte. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, ob ich ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Ich versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich für meinen Teil, hatte genug tote Kameraden für einen Tag.“

Ich zog ihn auf seine Füße und bückte mich nach meiner Jacke, die noch halb im Wasser hing und wrang sie aus. Ohne Seife würde ich doch nichts mehr ausrichten können. Ich schlug ihm im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter: „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie sich was Trockenes zum Anziehen besorgen, auch im September sind die Nächte kalt.“

Damit ließ ich ihn stehen und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Quartier, um die Seife zu holen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder ein Brief von Johann an seine Familie. :)


	12. 28. September 1914 Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief von Leutnant Johann Meyer an seine Familie.

Brief des Johann Meyer an seine Eltern

28\. September 1914

Liebe Eltern!

Emma wird euch erzählt haben, dass meine Einheit und ich im Graben waren. Gerade als ich darüber nachdachte, euch eine Karte aus dem Schützengraben zu schicken, machten die Franzosen einen Strich durch mein Vorhaben. Es gab einen heftigen Angriff, der uns unerwartet traf und uns einige Mühe kostete, zurückzudrängen. Ich bin unverletzt. Viele meiner Männer, noch ganz junge Kerls, haben sich dem Heldentod hingegeben.

Mutter, schicke bitte umgehend Schokolade und Zigaretten. Es ist an mir, die Reste der Truppe zusammenzuhalten, wenn ich sie schon nicht wieder heil hinaus bekommen habe. Ein Dutzend Männer haben das größte Opfer, was man seinem Vaterland bringen kann, gegeben. Ein weiteres Dutzend ist schwer verwundet, doch der Größte Teil des Zuges ist leicht verwundet und mit dem Leben davongekommen. Sie haben die Feuerprobe genommen und werden gestärkt in den nächsten Einsatz gehen.

Morgen mehr.

Herzlicher Gruß euer treuer Sohn Johann Meyer

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was denkt ihr? Soll das wirklich alles gewesen sein, was Johann zu sagen hat?


	13. 28. September 1914 Brief II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief des Johann Meyer an seine Schwester Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In den Briefen an seine Eltern kann Johann nicht alles schreiben. Er möchte das Bild, welches sie von ihm haben, als erfolgreicher Leutnant, nicht zerstören, ist es doch eines der wenigen Dinge, an die sie sich in der schweren Zeit des Krieges klammern können. Also richtet er seine Worte, wie schon viele Male zuvor, an seine Schwester Emma.
> 
> Side-note: Gertrud ist Johanns jüngere und Emmas ältere Schwester.

28\. September 1914

Liebste Schwester, 

Du hast es gewiss aus dem Brief an Vater und Mutter gehört. Es gab einen schrecklichen Angriff. Zeige diesen Brief bitte niemandem, am besten, Du wirfst ihn gleich ins Feuer, wenn du ihn gelesen hast, damit Vater und auch Mutter nicht von der Schwäche ihres Sohnes erfahren. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, nach dem halben Dutzend Einsätzen im Graben wäre ich darüber hinweg. Dass mich der Anblick des Todes so dermaßen aus der Bahn wirft… Emma, wie sehr wünschte ich, ich könnte bei Euch sein, bei Dir sein. Mir die Sorgen mit deinem Unsinn aus dem Kopf treiben. Mich darüber ärgern, dass Gertrud einen Mann heiraten will, der ihrer nicht würdig ist, doch ich sitze hier, am Rande der Hölle und verstecke mich in meinem Quartier, um meinen Leuten nicht gegenübertreten zu müssen, ihnen nicht sagen zu müssen, dass 20 ihrer Kameraden nicht in ihre Quartiere zurückkehren werden. Ein Dutzend sind gefallen, ein weiteres schwer verletzt. Sie liegen im nahegelegenen Lazarett und werden baldmöglich in eine sicherere Stellung verlegt. Ich befürchte, Müller wird es nicht schaffen. Sein Bein, das Rechte, war zerquetsch worden und die Ärzte mussten es über dem Knie abtrennen. Er war... ist … der Jüngste seiner Truppe. Sein Körper mehr der eines Jungen, als der eines Mannes, sein Gesicht leichenblass und von Schmerz verzehrt, ziert nicht einmal der Schatten eines Bartes, oh Emma, er ist noch ein Kind!

Mein einziger Trost ist es, dass ich wenigstens eine Handvoll Männer schützen konnte. Nachdem die Artillerie aufgehört hatte zu feuern, konnte ich mich mit einigen Männern zu einem Knotenpunkt durchschlagen. Gemeinsam mit der eintreffenden Unterstützung gelang es uns einen Teil des Abschnittes, den die Franzosen uns genommen hatten, zurückzuholen.

Die, die zurückgekehrt sind, sind nicht mehr die Selben, wie noch vor einer Woche. Die nächsten Tage werden zeigen, aus welchem Holz sie geschnitzt sind, werden zeigen, ob der Schrecken der Schlacht oder die Liebe zum Vaterland über sie siegen wird.

Als wir den Rückweg zum Lager antraten, blickte ich in schmutzige ausdruckslose Gesichter, keiner sagte ein Wort. Ich schickte die viel zu kleine Truppe zum Fluss, damit sie sich waschen konnten. Ich beobachtete wie sie mit schweren Beinen ans Ufer traten und anfingen, sich mit mechanischen Bewegungen zu waschen.

Schröder hatte während des Angriffs das Blut seines Kameraden abbekommen und rieb immer angestrengter über seine Kleidung, für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, er sei gebrochen… Da kippte Wagner neben ihm einfach um. Was war es nur für eine dumme Idee gewesen, dass sie sich im Fluss waschen sollen, wo ihre Körper doch in den letzten 36 Stunden alles gegeben haben!? Doch bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt zu ihnen machen konnte, hatte Schröder ihn am Kragen gepackt und ihn emporgezogen, bevor er ertrinken konnte. Er zog ihn aus dem Wasser, sie redeten kurz und als er Wagner nun dort am Ufer sitzen ließ, hatte sich seine Haltung verändert. Aufrecht und mit festen Schritten ging er davon. Ich musste lächeln, es ist wohl doch nicht alles verloren.

Verzeih deinem schwachen Bruder, dass er die Last, die ihm auferlegt wurde nicht alleine tragen kann.

Herzlicher Gruß

Dein treuer Bruder Johann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist so spannend die Perspektive des Leutnant zu beschreiben, wobei mir die wilhelminischen Werte im Hinterkopf herumgeistern und sagen: "Also meinst du nicht, dass du da eine etwas dicke Lippe riskierst?" und ich antworte: "Sorry Leute, künstlerische Freiheit und außerdem: Wer weiß denn schon, ob die Gedanken des Leutnants wirklich so abwegig sind?"  
> Dann geben sie erst mal Ruhe ;D bis zum nächsten Mal dann :D


	14. 29. September 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich und seine Einheit sind aus dem Graben zurück. Sie versuchen sich ihre innere Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zigaretten sollen die innere und äußere Kälte vertreiben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is killing me. Aber ich kann die Finger doch nicht ganz von dem Fic lassen. 
> 
> Here we go :)
> 
> Manchmal gibt es eingeklammerte Worte oder auch Zeichen, die Erichs Überlegungen und Emotionen ausdrücken sollen. Hier etwa das "(traurig?)". Erich ist sich hier selbst nicht sicher, wie er das Gesehene einordnen soll oder ob das, was er vermeintlich gesehen hat, tatsächlich so war.
> 
> Es gibt einen Nachtrag :) Seht euch die neuen Zeilen an ;)

29\. September 1914

 

Die Einheiten sollen neu eingeteilt werden. Leutnant Meyer sagt, dazu nehmen sie jetzt alle, die aus dem Graben zurück sind und teilen sie auf die zu füllenden Einheiten auf. Dazu sollen dann die neuen Rekruten aus Oldenburg und Munster kommen. Meyer besah mich mit kritischem Blick, als ich mich laut fragte, ob am Ende überhaupt noch jemand wisse, zu welcher Einheit er gehöre. Ich selbst hätte heute schon zwei Meldungen für verschiedene Einheiten erhalten, mit denen ich eigentlich nichts zu tun hätte. Der Leutnant seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und bot mir eine Zigarette an. Dankbar nahm ich sie an. Mir war schweinekalt, da meine Uniform nach der Flusswäsche immer noch klamm war.

„Schröder, Sie sind klug und dumm zugleich.“, sagte er und reichte mir die Streichhölzer.

„Was soll das heißen, Herr Leutnant?“, erwiderte ich.

„Es soll heißen, dass ihr Kopf in einem Moment hervorragend zu funktionieren scheint und im nächsten Moment auf Urlaub ist. Sie sollten lernen, dass manch kluger Gedanke besser ungesagt bleibt.“

Mir wurden die Ohren warm. Sich vor einem Vorgesetzten so unüberlegt geäußert zu haben, war unangenehm und eigentlich auch nicht meine Art. Ich widmete mich der Zigarette. Wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme für meinen ausgekühlten Körper. Verlegen zündete ich mir meine Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

„T-tut mir leid, Herr Leutnant.“

Meyer steckte sich nun ebenfalls eine Zigarette in den Mund.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein guter Mann sind. Handeln Sie sich nur keinen Ärger ein, Schröder.“, dabei streckte er seine Hand nach den Streichhölzern aus und lächelte mich (traurig?) an. Ich wollte sie ihm reichen, doch da entglitten sie meinen klammen Fingern und sie fielen zu Boden. In die Pfütze zu unseren Füßen. Klasse, Schröder. Super gemacht.

Da guckte ich erst entgeistert zum Leutnant und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. Schon wieder. Und dann starrte ich betreten zu Boden. Auf die Streichhölzer. Mist.

[Nachtrag 29. September 1914]

Das Wasser war längst in die Verpackung der Hölzer gedrungen, als ich endlich danach griff. Bedauernd sah ich zunächst die Hölzer, dann den Leutnant an, der seine unangezündete Zigarette noch zwischen den Lippen hatte.

„Jetzt machen Sie doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Schröder! Es sind doch nur Streichhölzer. Halten Sie still.“

Da beugte er sich zu mir vor, griff nach meinem Nacken und hielt sein Ende der Zigarette an das meinige. Wie ein Tölpel stand ich einige Sekunden da, ehe ich begriff, dass ich an meiner Zigarette ziehen musste, um dem Leutnant Feuer zu geben. Als seine Zigarette zu glühen begann, ließ er los und stieß seufzend den Rauch aus. „Sehen Sie? Alles halb so wild. Schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn Sie die Streichhölzer versenkt hätten, bevor Sie auch Ihre Zigarette angezündet hätten.“ Da schmunzelte er erst und ging dann leise lachend davon.

Mehr hätte ich mich wirklich nur blamieren können, wenn ich mich eingenässt hätte. Wobei ich bezweifle, dass er da mit seiner warmen Hand nach mir gegriffen hätte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibt es Dinge, die ihr gerne über die Charaktere wissen wollen würdet? z.B. Aussehen oder bestimmte Charakterzüge?


	15. 30. September 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Lage entspannt sich langsam wieder. Erich widmet sich den Pferden und denkt über seine Mitstreiter nach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel taucht der Name "Georg" auf. Dabei handelt es sich um Erichs jüngeren Bruder, Georg Schröder.

  1. September 1914



 

Die Franzosen sind zurückgedrängt. Das Wetter wird langsam kälter, morgens ist es oft nebelig. Noch dazu regnete es heute den ganzen Tag. Es gab heute endlich wieder Post. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Sendungen nicht immer so lange unterwegs sind. In einem Päckchen war ein Stück Wurst. Mutter hatte es gut eingepackt, aber die Sendung war vom 21. des Monats! Wenn es so weitergeht, verdirbt das Essen, bevor es bei mir ankommt. Außerdem bräuchte ich dringend eine Taschenlampe. Ich habe Georg bereits darum gebeten, hoffentlich kommt sie bald an. Die Unterstände sind dunkle Rattenlöcher bei Nacht, in denen man Dank des Regens bis zu den Knöcheln in Wasser steht. Das Hören funktioniert darin hervorragend, da man ja nichts sehen kann, schärfen sich die anderen Sinne. Was allerdings auch dazu führt, dass jeder Tropfen, der in die Stiefel dringt noch kälter ist, als der vorherige. Nach der Wache haben wir immer noch 4 Stunden Stalldienst. Es soll bald weitergehen, da müssen die Pferde einsatzbereit sein. Wir versuchen unser Bestes, es den Tieren angenehm zu machen, aber ihnen macht das ferne Grollen der Kanonen mehr zu schaffen als dem Menschen.

Ich komme mir ein bisschen einsam vor. Von denen, mit denen ich hergekommen bin, bin ich nur Paulsen nach unserem Einsatz begegnet.Er hat Glück gehabt, genau wie ich, hat er keine Verletzungen aus dem Graben herausgetragen. Ich hoffe den anderen geht es gut. Eigentlich wollte ich den Leutnant nach ihnen fragen, doch nach gestern… nun, da will ich ihm noch nicht wieder unter die Augen treten.

Wobei es doch idiotisch ist, sich so aufzuregen. Die Hölzer sind fast getrocknet, ich werde morgen versuchen, eines anzuzünden. Ich werde dem Leutnant einfach eine meiner Schachteln zurückgeben. Schulden, auch wenn es sich nur um Streichhölzer handelt, sollte man doch stets begleichen, nicht?


End file.
